Stumbled Upon
by kiwiee.106
Summary: Dick Grayson:playboy, millionaire. We all know. But after he tripped over a clutch that belonged to someone named Kory Anders, things became rather interesting. Especially when her baby brother wanted him to marry her, she changed her clothes in his car and they lived in an abandoned house. Just changed the summary. DxK
1. Prologue

I don't expect much from my first fanfiction but can't help posting this. I've had this idea for too long and thought it wouldn't hurt just sharing it. If worst comes to worst, I don't mind being the only one reading it haha :)) Oh and do excuse my grammar, I'm not actually a native speaker.

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing but the plot *sad face*

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

It was barely 9.30pm on a Friday night and Richard "Dick" Grayson was already bored with his new 'playtoy'. Strolling next to him was a rather tall and fair brunette with a nose that suggested a fair amount of money invested in plastic surgery. Not that he minded, though. After all, by the next morning, he would not remember anything about her. Hence for now, a pleasing look to thy eyes was good enough.

After all, a one night stand is the only concept closest to relationship currently existing in his dictionary. Adopted by the the million…no sorry, billionaire owner of Wayne Enterprises and playboy of the century, Bruce, Dick was taught better than to commit himself to a solid relationship. "Enjoy youth while you can" was the family motto. With protection and some cash in his wallet, nothing could get him into trouble with the current lifestyle.

Mandy, or Mindy(whatever) started to hiccup and giggle to herself, muttering something about having such a "magical dive!". Followed by that is the sound of the girl emptying her stomach. 'Great, she's drunk', thought Dick as he tossed the staff at the pub's entrance to go get his car. He'd drive her home instead of going back to the manor for his previous plan.

Hey, no one ever said that a playboy could not be a gentleman at the same time and help someone who was vomiting like mad, right? Dick was a man with great heart!

He put an arm around the poor girl's shoulder and patted her back. Together, they slowly limped back to his gray Lamborghini Veneno Roadster. Suddenly, he stumbled over something with a loud "oooof", dragging the lady besides him to fall face first on the road. The brunette began to curse loudly at the object.

"Damn, this highway sure is bumpy!"

Dick quickly got to his feet to avoid the embarrassment of seeing himself on the cover of the newspaper tomorrow with the title "Dick's greatest fall". He offered the girl a hand and led her back to the car. But just as he was about to get into the driver's seat, he felt a strange urge to have a better look at whatever had caused him such a painful fall. Normally, he would not have the time to care about whatever bump there was on the sidewalk, but today, there seemed to be something whispering into his ears, cooing him to have a better look at that 'rock'.

Using his Iphone's flashlight, he soon found the evil culprit to be a white clutch. Inside the clutch were some cosmetics, a wallet and… a Nokia? He was surprised that people still use Nokia nowadays. A great phone it still was, just that not many people had the guts to show up with such a phone anymore.

Slightly amused, he went back to his car. He needed to get that girl at the backseat home before she completely stench his leather seat with vomit smell. After that he would drop the clutch at the police station.

At that instant, the phone vibrated.

"Hello" – Dick answered on instinct.

"Thank X'hal someone picked up! Hello there, my name is Kory Anders, owner of this phone. May I ask who is currently holding my phone?" The bell-like voice startled Dick a bit. He did not expect human beings to ever sound so… angelic.

"Richard Grayson speaking and yeah, your clutch is safe with me. I haven't touched anything. I was about to drop it off at the police station."

"Oh that is truly noble of you, Mr. Grayson. Perhaps I could personally go fetch it? Save you the trouble dealing with all the forms. Plus I would love to meet you and express my gratitude as well. My clutch holds many of my most valuable possessions. It is of the most important to me. The least I could do is to invite you for a drink. Is tomorrow morning the ok with you, Mr. Grayson?"

There was silence for a few seconds as Dick pondered. If she turns out to be hot, she could be his weekend playtoy. If not, a cup of coffee doesn't hurt anyway.

"Sure. I can see you at the coffee shop on Stevens Road, near the place where you dropped your clutch. How's that?"

"Glorious! I shall see you there at 8pm tomorrow night! But please, Mr. Grayson, how may I recognise you?"

Wait a minute, she didn't know who he was. Why why she must be new in town, huh? No one in Gotham for more than 3 days would have to ask so. His pictures were all over the magazines and TV that it was kinda hard to miss his dashing features. This could turn out to be quite exciting….

"I am a handsome gentleman in sunglasses but holding onto a sparkling purple clutch. Is it sufficient?" He said amusingly.

Kory giggled, her child-like innocence radiated even through the phone and sending shivers to Dick's hands.

"Excellent, Mr. Grayson. I shall see you in the morning. Thank you again!"

* * *

><p>I'm finishing up on chapter 1!<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: The Fateful Date

Sorry it was later than expected. I made some changes to the plot in this chapte so thanks for your patience, especially those with the lovely reviews for my first chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Fateful Date<strong>

**Dick's POV**

Freak, I was going to be late.

I returned home from work at 7.50, which was bad news because the quickest shower I ever had was at 8 minutes and it took 15 minutes to drive to the café. No way was I going to meet this Kory smelling like office and tobacco and rich snobby businesspeople. I was not even spared a Saturday for myself. Well, time for a new record, then.

I arrived at the café called "Under the Stars" at 8.20 pm and I thanked God it was not as bad as I expected. Surely this meeting did not matter so much but I had a reptutation to keep. Dick Grayson was not a man of tardiness (despite occasional slips such as this).

I ran my hands through my black hair to make sure my hair was in perfect condition. I was not someone who was too concerned about appearance and all but honest advice to all guys out there: you need to look decent for the ladies. I decided to wear a white basic round-collared shirt, a navy blue blazer and black pants. Finished off with a pair of sunglasses to add the 'coolness' and I was ready to go.

Again, for a weird reason, I felt my knees shaking a bit out of nervousness. I could not stop thinking about this meeting, about this mysterious owner and her beautiful voice. A part of me really hoped that she had a look to match her voice. If not, hell it would be a really awkward meeting. I went to sleep last night with the constant made-up image of a Kory Anders in my head, praying that Dick Grayson had not turned into a creepy and crazy virgin who became obsessive with this girl only after a phone call. Still, no matter how much I tried to dimiss such thoughts, I failed miserably.

Such as now, upon entering this café.

With the purple clutch in my left hand, I confidently opened the wooden door.

"GREETINGGSSS!"

I leapt back at the sudden sound; my heart beating two times faster. I was totally, totally not prepared to be ambushed! I opened my eyes only to collide with a pair of bright blue eyes staring straight into my soul, a hint of guilt and worried flashed here and there as the girl slightly titled her head.

"Oh my I'm really sorry Mr. Grayson! Are you alright?"

"Ah..uh…yes I'm fine." On a verge of a minor heart attack there actually, but I wouldn't admit that.

"It is my most pleasure meeting you at last! I am Kory Anders, we spoke yesterday. I spotted you coming towards the café from the window where I was serving and rushed to the door to greet you.I am really really sorry for my inappropriate behaviour. I did not have the intention to scare you!"

"Ok ok Kory no need to worry I'm still alive. Should we sit down first?"

"Oh yes my bad. Please follow me, I have already reserved us a table" Kory gestured to a nearby coffee table near at the back of the shop. "Hey Donna!"

"You know the staff here?"

"Yes. I work here actually. Night shifts only though. I believe you would like something to drink, yes?" Kory asked. Ok still I could not deny that she had a really really sweet voice and a bit of accent. Was she a foreigner?

Before I even had time to fully assess her face to decide whether I wanted to spend more time with this girl or I needed to press the escape button, something about Kory's smile during that mere 30 seconds that enchanted me to say "Yes, a cup of black coffee should be nice".

As she waved at a black-haired waitress, I took the time to check her out.

To be honest, Kory was really disappointing.

Large beautiful blue eyes and a good height at around 5 ft. 8 were the only good features I could dig out after scanning her from top to toes like, 5 times. If only she did not have lots of dimple, messy hazel nut hair with long bangs that cover most of her pretty eyes and those loose, horribly-designed striped shirt and pants (that made it impossible to deduce whether she had any curves at all), she would barely be a 6. All her features for some reason just did not seem to match at all, especially her obviously fake tan, for it was too perfect to be true. Excuse me and my playboy instincts but compared to all the girls I have had for the past 2 years, Kory was just not up to my standards.

So, unfortunately, I chose to carry out plan B: return the clutch, finish half the drink then leave and erase everything about this experience once and forever.

May be not her smile, though. It was rather of one the most radiant smiles I had ever seen. The contagious type that magically put everyone in the 10 metres radius smile along, you know? Seriously, the grumpy dude two tables from us just smiled after looking at her!

"Mr Grayson," Kory turned back to me after ordering our drinks, "I must really give my thanks to you for helping me to find my clutch. It was truly heroic of you although to be completely truthful, I never expected someone like you to have done such thing."

"Oh really? And what made you not expect so, Kory?"

"Well, not everyday do you see the prince of Gotham himself picking up a clutch instead of another female on a Friday night"

Let's just say that I was slightly taken back by her straightforwardness. Wow so this Kory has some guts to compensate for her looks, huh? I kinda like that…

"So you have read the news, at last. Yesterday when you asked me what I looked like, I thought you haven't heard about me."

"Yeah, I was only told about all your conquers last night after the call by my friends. I just moved here from Jump City so at first I imagined you to be some kind of knight in shiny armour sent to Earth by God."

"But don't look like one?" Dick said with a smirk.

Kory slightly blushed before taking her matcha floats from the Donna girl "Well, Donna over here will surely disagre."

"Yeppie. But here's your drink anyway, dick"

"Hey, is this how you express your gratitude to the one who just returned you your precious clutch?" I started to glared at this disrespectful and awful-looking Kory when something was tugging at my sleeve until a timid "excuse me" was heard.

"You are Mr Prince, yes?"

I turned around to find an adorable red-haired boy of around 5 years of age staring at me with his large emerald eyes.

"Uhm, no?"

"Yes, yes you are. I saw you on the magazine and heard Donna talking about you being the Prince of this land!" Who was this kid and did he watch too many Disney movies or something?

"Ryan! I told you not to disturb your sister!" Donna ran towards Ryan, attempting to lead him back to the staff room.

"No! But I need to ask Mr Prince to marry Kory!"

Did I just hear what I think I just heard?

* * *

><p>My cousin told me he hated the attitude in Dick's narration in this chapter but hey, I enjoyed writing this *laughing hard*<p>

By the way, if you want to have an idea of how Dick looked like in this fic, I suggest you go to Starcave's tumblr. The illustration is super close to what I've always daydreamed about him hehe.

Do review if you can. That'd give me lots of motivation to work faster *wink*


	3. Chapter 2: The Rain after the Date

Hi everyone! Cheers to another chapter!

_To Artemis Raven Courtney_: yup we all know too well but Dick doesn't, isn't it? If you haven't noticed I made Kori appear 'bad' and different because she was disguising for a reason. So read on to find out why *wow I'm PR-ing*

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Rain after the Date<p>

**Kory's POV:**

"Marry Mr Prince, Kory! Then finally you can live the happily ever after again, like in those fairy tales momma used to read us? Right Mr Prince? You can do that, right?" Ryan looked at him with the purest array of hope.

I hoped that no one noticed my watery eyes. It took me real effort to hold back all the tears and prevent myself from getting too lost in sad tragic flashback that threatened to invade my mind

I knew that Ryan and I were enjoying our dream life at the time. And this was all my fault. I put on the fake optimism around him to distract him from the horror of the real world. I returned his bright smile as he wished me goodnight with a kiss on the forehead everyday. I dress in rags and eat two meals a day in the hope that the horrid ghost of our past, the vast hole of our loss in his heart and most prominently, the boiling sensation of hunger could not reach him.

I tried to ignore the fact that we were both suffering, living our lives in darkness like this. But perhaps I had tried too hard to ignore it that I never realised Ryan was hurt too whenever he saw me - a mess.

But, I also cried silently because I knew that at least I would still have Ryan in my life. The only one who would always care about me.

Plus he was so cute, too. Who knew that this little prince of mine was on the look for a prince for her sister so that he could work his magic on us?

Talking about princes, I looked over to Dick, curious about his reaction. Despite the hatred and slight jealousy towards Dick – the rich and bastard playboy - being planted into my soul thanks to Donna (who was also one of his previous girlfriends), it was practically impossible to deny that he was indeed very good-looking. Black shiny hair, strong facial features and of course, a lean yet muscular body to match. And I was dying to see his icy blue eyes underneath those sunglasses. They were striking even in photos so I wonder what they would look like in real life.

A princess does not drool, Kory.

Moreover, not that anything about Dick Grayson mattered anymore, I do not wish to ever go near him again. I have witnessed enough of his attitude today. That and the story of how he crashed thousands of vulnerable women's hearts, coaxing them into paradise only to cruelly push them down. The story plot sounded all too familiar to me. Seeing him reminded me of the one who destroyed my life, and I could not help but vent my anger on him. Particularly after seeing him checking me out only to scowl because of my 'unpleasant' appearance.

What a faker who craved solely a looker to satisfy his needs.

Too bad for him he never knew Donna was a professional make-up artist and that in fact, I looked nothing like myself today. His fault for dumping her after one night right?

Still, I was feeling quite guilty insulting him right after a few words complimenting his kindness. I did start this fight to begin with. But I shall blame Donna for corrupting me later.

"No, sorry kid, but I guess I'll have to decline that" Dick smiled lightly "although I would consider a date with your sister if she had had more resemblance to you and turned out better-looking"

Nope, I do not think the guilt was there anymore.

"Are you implying that I was ugly, Mr Grayson?" I said, a tint of sadness in my voice. Surely I was not as pretty as perhaps any of his weekly flavours, but I always stood proud regardless. Plus, he was a true bastard to have just said that.

"I never meant to imply anything, Kory." If I did not want my brother to witness violence, I would have brushed that stupid smirk off his face with my strength. "Still, it was surprising how you were so desperate to get your hands on my wallet by playing the 'I'm cocky and I'm not falling for you' charm then used the 'cute brother' card in order to get a date with me. Not gonna work on me, babe"

Seriously, I needed his face to disappear now or I was going to blow. We were desperate in a way, yes. But to take advantage of other people? Not in a million years! I was downright angry!

"You were right Grayson, I am truly devastated and regretful this is not working for us. Now I believe I need to get Ryan home for his Spongebob Squarepants show before bed. The programme will definitely be better than our conversation here. Thank you so much again for your once-in-a-lifetime selfless act yesterday and your time returning my clutch today, but I think it is not necessary to meet again. Farewell Mr Grayson."

I only came here because I wanted my clutch back and my uncle Galfore taught me better than being rude to your saviour. Now that my mission was accomplished, time to go...home.

Then, after shaking hands with the bewildered-looking Dick and whispering to Donna about putting the bill on me, I left with Ryan in my hands. He began to yawn.

"Come, Ryan. He is no prince and he will never help us."

Ryan stared at me, his silence sending me heartbreaking disappointment.

Stop that, Ryan. Let's just go home and forget about all these.

**Dick's POV**

After a futile attempt to pay for the drinks and receiving cold shoulders from Donna, who I realised was the mastermind behind Kory's sudden anger towards me even as we barely met, I went back to my car with a confused and worried.

"No way I'm letting a jerk persuade me into breaking a promise with my best friend. I don't need any of your money, and so does Kory!" - Donna had hissed at me.

Gosh, talk about a strange encounter with the person who supposed to own me a favour and the ex you did not even remember. Thanks to them, I now had this strange fear about all the women in this world potentially being my ex and were spreading words of venom to the rest.

And that all of them would start treating me the way Kory did. Karma was her name, isn't it?

However, the reminder about the pile of work awaiting at home convinced me that I could not afford to think about this first. Perhaps it was a sign that I should no longer try to hold high hopes about doing random good deeds and meet up with a hot girl for the weekend.

Sighing to myself, I started the engine just in time for the first pearls of rain to splatter onto my car. About ten minutes later however, it was pouring so hard my vision was clouded by waves of white waters crashing down from the sky. I decided to stop a while for the weather to improve a bit before continue driving. "I am too young and beautiful to die" - I mimicked my best friend Wally's voice.

I was surrounded by the comforting sound of droplets tapping on my window and my own breathing that did nothing but let my mind drifted to memories of the previous hour in the coffee shop. I kept replaying the meeting today with Kory in my head. It turned out to be really… unexpected, but at the same time, intriguing.

Never in my life had I encountered such a strange female being such as this Kory.

Everything from her rather undesirable look to her smart mouth and her proud attitude spoke volume of a very interesting and yes, very mysterious individual. Well, nothing Google-sama could not help to answer.

Wait, did I just think about spending time researching on a girl? Dick Grayson, you seriously need some sleep.

A sudden knock on my car and I saw Kori's face through my car window.

May be I should take a nap right now, the symptoms were frightening me.

"Oh X'hal it is Dick" the imaginary Kori yelled louder while knocking harder on the door "DICKKK!"

Shit, that was more lively than it should be. Could it be real?

"Kori?" I said questioningly, rolling down the glass window "Is that you? What are you doing in the middle of the rain?"

"No time for explanation, could I please get inside? I think Ryan is having a fever!"

"Yes yes get in!"

Kori immediately opened the car and gently laid a sleeping Ryan onto the seat. "Thank you so much Dick, again."

Surprisingly, Kory looked better with her clothes wet. Finally, some curves could be spotted through those hideous fabric.

Wow, not to mention really nice curves. Why in the world did she deprive the whole world of that? Her gray oversized tee shirt and black baggy pants could broke Kory the promise of hiding her body and expose her supermodel to everyone. Me, especially.

Hey, may be she wasn't so bad after all.

"Yeah, can't believe I was so lucky to be rescuing the same girl twice in the past 24 hours, huh?" I noticed Kori's expression changed from soft to slightly irritated.

What was wrong with me? Why did I suddenly sound so cocky again? It was time to be asking about him, not fighting her!

"sorry about that, I was still a bit pissed about earlier" I scratched the back of my head "Will the little guy be ok?" I looked at the drenched Ryan who was panting, his face red.

"I really hope so. He is quite hot at the moment" Kori's eyes were a bit red and puffy and I could not tell it the water on her face was her tears or the rain.

"What are you two doing in the rain anyway?"

"We were walking home when it suddenly rained and we did not have an umbrella and there was no one around and Ryan was already coughing in the afternoon. Oh how could I be such an idiot and forget the umbrella?" It was confirmed that Kori had been crying because her tears were falling freely.

"It's ok Kori it wasn't your fault that the sky deciding to be sad today. Now we should get you guys home as soon as possible, his clothes are all wet and they are not helping at all."

Kori nodded, wiping her face with her hands and gave me a bright smile. "I am truly thankful Dick, I really do. I really do not know how I could thank you enough. And I am also very sorry about my attitude just now. I was not myself… Dick, what are you doing?"

I stopped unbuttoning the fourth button of my shirt to look at her wide eyes through the rear view mirror "Removing my shirt?"

"Oh X'hal for what, Dick? Oh X'hal please please do not think that just because I said I did not know how to thank you does not mean I am offering you my virginity! Please stop this!" Kori yelled frantically and covered her eyes while blushing like there was no tomorrow. Now that was a sight that couldn't stop me from laughing.

"Sheesh Kori as if I wanted to do it with a small boy watching me. Too creepy for my taste, thanks. I just don't want Ryan to wear wet clothes, he can wear my shirt instead. Plus, I have my undershirt on so chill. No free sneak peek at my awesome abs today. Good luck next time" My voice was dripped with sarcasism, again. Note to self: less time with Rachel this week – I sounded more like her day by day!

"Oh…oh…" Kori looked at me shyly "oh…that is…that is…very kind of you, Richard"

I stop abruptly as I handed her the shirt "What did you just call me?"

"Richard." Kori said my name one more time in the most beautiful way I could have ever known. "It is your real name, yes? I no longer think of you as a 'dick' anymore, so Richard sounds better for me. It is ok to call you that, yes?"

"Uhm, sure" Sure, provided that you keep saying it in that wonderful voice of yours. "Hey, the rain isn't so bad anymore! I can drop you two off a clinic. I know one nearby that can give Ryan a thorough checkup…"

"NO!" Kori's panic voice startled me.

"I mean, I would prefer not to visit the doctor, please. I do not think he requires such service. Home is fine if you could kindly drive us. Just some rest and Ryan would be fine. He does like like doctors, either"

"Are you sure Kori? You should not give him self-medication you know?"

"Yes I am most certain Richard. Just get us home. I have done this all my life. Everything is for the sake of Ryan."

* * *

><p>This is actually only one part of this chapter but I'm lazy to edit the other half. It's too long and I am enjoying Vine (Kabedon never fails me) too much. Excuse me and my holiday mood :(<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: They Talked

I've got bad news. My school term is starting next month so I probably won't have time to continue typing until at least June. May be one more chapter this month at best if I can find motivation (people reading my fic and the occasion reviews/follow/fav helps too *wink wink*)

I'm not super happy with this chapter but well, it's either I post new chapter or you have to wait a few more months for a slightly longer chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: They talked<strong>

**Kori's POV**

I pretended that the floor of Richard's car was lined with diamond, for the sake of not glancing at him through the mirror at the front once in while. It would also keep my mind occupied from the chilling effect of both my wet clothes and the silence in the atmosphere.

"ATCHOOOOO"

"Woa, Kori, was that you sneezing?"

"Ah, hehehehe sorry about that. I have a natural high-pitch sneeze" I said timidly, fidgeting with my fingers out of embarassment. A sprinkle of guilt added, too. That one probably gave him a temporary hearing dysfunction.

"That was one real loud sneeze! I think I'm partially deaf now. Can't hear your whisper at all!" Richard exclaimed. See? My bad.

"Hey Kori, shouldn't you be calling your parents or something about Ryan? I don't want to arrive at your doorstep to receive torture by your parents. In case they have the same mindset and temper as you and think I probably 'got' you, you know?" His attempt to start small talk with me was not so bad, huh?

"Do not fear, Richard. We live alone." I said, looking out the window. 'Ever since that rainy night'

"Alone?"

"I am much like you, Richard. Except that we are not fortunate enough to be adopted by a millionaire, at least not yet I hope." He looked back at me, surprised.

"Bruce may have provided me with the materialistic life any child could have dreamed of, but no one ever replaced my real parents." I stared at him through the mirror, seeing hurt and grieve and a moment of darkness in his blue eyes. Something was bothering him, I could tell but did not dare to bring it up. I was in no position to acquire his personal information.

"But we need to move on, right? You seem pretty calm about this so I guess you are a strong mind, huh?" He said after a sigh.

I wish, Richard, I wish. Because all I wanted to do right then was to pour my heart out and tell this stranger how I was the cause of their death, how my dearest of love betrayed me; but I had became such a good actress over the year. My expression reflected nothing saved for some sympathy for the guy who must had also endured the same pain when losing their parents.

"I would rather not discuss about it here."

Back to the golden silence once again. How glorious.

"So Dick, what does it feel like being the Prince of Gotham?" I asked curiously.

"Not as fun or fancy as everyone thinks, actually. Unless you think being abused by Bruce since nine is enjoyable" Richard shrugged.

"Seriously? Physically or sexually?" I asked curiously

"What, no Kori! What the hell! I mean being forced into learning a lots of things from etiquette, handling business to dancing at social balls. And gosh I dreaded dancing even if I can sometimes keep the chick afterwards."

"Oh, that kind of 'abuse'. Apologise for my lack of eloquence, Richard. And I understand well how boring are social events." I nodded in agreement.

"Really, you do?" Oh yes, Richard could probably have expected someone looking and dressing like me (now) to have attended any balls, at all. "Anyway, that made me wonder, Kori. Where do you come from?"

"It is that obvious that I do not originate from the United States of America?" I frowned slightly. I thought I had at least applied some powder to cover my tanned skin, wear contacts to hide my exotic green eyes and wig for my auburn hair. Even Donna had not seen my true appearance.

"Yeah kinda. Look at how you speak so formally and that your accent is different, too."

Oops my accent gave me out. It was always so hard to hide the accent. I knew many languages but English certainly was not my best. "Is it annoying? Ryan complained about it all the time. Children seems to master languages faster than a 20-year-old like me."

"No. I find it unique and kinda…cute" Was Richard blushing? "But hey, answer my question first!"

"Your question? Oh yes I am sorry. I came from an island nation in the Pacific Ocean called Tamaran!"

I went on and on about how beautiful and sunny my home country was compared to the gloomy Gotham. I told him about our rather native ways of living and how we emphasised on human emotions and relationships rather than the buzzling modern life here. Not to mention the food there as well.

I went on and on with my story without noticing how patient and amused Richard looked. A small content smile plastered on his face as he listened to my story and nodded once a while to acknowledge that he was paying attention.

And at times he would add in some comments like "That sounds great" or "Wow I would like to your Tamaran one day"

And at times he would even stop me to tell his side of the story on Gotham.

Overall, it was a pleasant way to pass the twenty minutes car trip to my house. Around thirty minutes earlier we were still spatting at each other and then we were getting comfortable chatting casually. Perhaps miracles do exist?

I told Richard about how Ryan once asked me if Gotham was a city full of vampires because he had not seen any sunlight since the day we arrived and we began laughing. We must have been very loud because Ryan woke up then and shouted "Oh Kori look! Home, again" His voice became especially low at the word 'home' and rubbed his eyes sleepishly.

Oh, time to go 'home'.

**Dick's POV**

The Anders' house looked really creepy, I must tell you. Standing in solitude in the middle of literally nowhere, there were vines covering the entire two-storey house. Under the dim moonlight and with the sound effect of the rain, thunder and owls from the distance, it was as if black hands were crawling on the walls and the house was growling the minute we stepped outside the car.

"I'll carry Ryan, you take the umbrella to cover for us" I instructed Kory and motioned her to grab the black umbrella from under the seat.

"Ok Richard, follow me." Kori grabbed my arm lightly as I gave Ryan a piggyback ride.

Kori picked up a pipe from the ground and signalled Ryan to hold the umbrella.

Wait, what in the world was she doing smashing the window of her own house?

"Stop Kori geez you forgot the key or something?"

"I never had one to begin with. Normally we would climb through the window from the second floor but Ryan cannot climb the tree today. I do not want you to climb the tree while carrying him either." Kori said with utter calmness.

"So this is not your house at all?" Shit, I didn't want to get arrested for trespassing! Bruce would skin me!

"No, it basicallly is our home now. No one lived there when we came so we figured that it must have been abandoned."

Ryan's head suddenly hit my shoulder, meaning he must have fallen asleep again. "Alright alright we can talk about this in the house. We must get Ryan a bed first."

Kori reacted fast to the word 'Ryan' and quickly led us inside where she told me to set him on the couch and lighted a fire in the fireplace –our on source of light in the cold and dark room.

She gently put a hand on his forehand and one to her own to examine his temperature. Her brows narrowed in confusion.

"Is he alright?"

"He is…" Kori paused for a while before answering me, avoided looking into my eyes "ok now. His temperature had dropped"

That did not sound at all convincing. I may not know this girl that well and that long but from what I have been observing, she was the cheery type that wear emotions on her sleeves. She must surely be lying. There was no way she was not smiling and hugging me right now if Ryan was truly fine.

"Ok then. May I have a look?" I tried to reach Ryan's forehead when Kori slapped at me lightly.

"Please do not touch him. I believe that my judgement is correct. You may wish to leave now, Richard. It is getting very late and you should not be bothered by business that is not yours. I do think that you have a lot of your own business to take care of, as you have mentioned yourself." Kori's eyes were determined.

I gulped. "Ok then Kori. May be I should leave you guys alone. I'm not a doctor anyway and surely I have no rights to question you about this house, either".

Even as my heart told me firmly I should not leave a girl and a sick boy in this cold and scary abandoned house after driving them all the way there, my instincts said no. There were fire in Kori's eyes as if she did not trust anyone to be so kind to her. She was rejecting help and I was a stranger. Why should she trust me anyway and why should I care?

'No you idiot you must help her. You know you want to help Ryan and her.'

'But she was right too you know? I have lots of more important things to do than helping this girl, again. Once is enough given the gratitude I received!'

'Kori could possibly even growl at me if I did not leave her alone then'

'But Richard John Grayson, what would your parents say about you leaving a helpless lady and a sick boy in this condition?'

That thought had me right there and then. The thought of how my mother had always told me to show kindness to others and to offer help to everyone around. Even if hatred was the only thing you get in return.

I had already reached the front door where pieces of broken glasses were laying everywhere on the floor. Nonetheless, with that question ringing loud and clear in my head, I did not hesistate anymore.

NO way on Earth would I leave them in this building by themselves: no furniture, no light, no hygiene and barely any warmth but that tiny fire.

Sobbing was heard from the room the Anders were in.

"I had to let him go, Ryan. He should not help us. He will only gain trouble out of this. I should let him go. Right, Ryan? Because you will be better for me, yes?" Kori touched Ryan's forehead and patted his redhead.

"I don't think so, Kori. He doesn't look 'ok' to me"

Kori snapped her head back, shocked that I was there.

"Richard, I commanded you to leave!" Kori tried to shout firmly without hiccuping.

"You have no right to 'command' me, Kori. I'm the Prince. I should be the one commanding you."

I found it amusing that Kori could not fight me back this time. Afterall, they told me I was the Prince from the start so it was right time I used it to my advantage.

I approached Ryan and put my hand on his forehead. Kori seemed too tired to oppose anymore and just stared at me.

"He's hotter than the last time I checked. We should get him to the hospital."

"I said no, Richard. I mean it" Kori started to pant heavily.

What was the problem between this girl and doctors? She was not the one seeing the doctor moreover so what was there to be scared of?

Pushing my questions aside, I looked at Kori once more. She kept her "angry" expression on and almost glared at me. I figured that Kori was really hell-bent on this issue.

Knitting my eyebrows in frustration as well submission, I gave in "Fine, Kori. How about you both come over to my house instead? My butler Alfred can help."

Kori's look softened immensely. She took a while gazing at my face, then Ryan, and back to my face. She was weighing all options, probably had not yet had complete trust in me.

A playboy was asking her over to his house at night. Still, my excuse of helping Ryan was totally valid, right?

"Come on Kori. Alfred is no doctor but he had been taken care of me since I was a child. He can make Ryan better. You can't be so cruel to leave him here like this! There's practically nothing here!"

Kori sighed "Alright Richard. I suppose you are absolutely correct. Ryan requires medical attention. There are certain personal reasons for my wish of not seeing the doctor, but this Alfred surely sounds helpful. Please bring us to him, Richard"

"That's the spirit, Kori! Now help me carry him back to the car.

* * *

><p>Just realised that this story is kinda slow for my own taste. And short too but I don't want to reveal too much just yet *sigh*<p>

Oh and btw: Kori and Donna are 20, Dick's 23 and Ryan's about 4 actually.


End file.
